14 Candy Hearts: DGrayMan
by SereItei YamaGoku
Summary: Guardian Angel: TykixLavi. Panther: LavixKanda. Colección de One-Shots YAOI
1. Guardian Angel: TykixLavi

**Guardian angel**

* * *

><p>Un día. Eso es todo lo que ambos, pidieron, y se concedieron.<p>

Al bajar del tren esa tarde, su insignia de exorcista perdió sentido, y su identidad como Bookman Jr., quedó guardada en una pequeña maleta suspendida en el tiempo, conformé avanzaba entre la gente, ajustándose la bufanda al cuello, con las manos en los bolsillos del saco casual. Una persona como cualquiera, eso era, solo por ese día. Lavi, un ser humano como el resto, sin nada que ver con la Inocencia, la Orden Oscura o los akuma.

Bajando del carruaje negro, despidiendo al lacayo, se ajustó el saco café, elegante y modesto, pasando una mano por su cabellera oscura. En su modo blanco, sin gafas y conservando su porte elegante sin trajes ostentosos, no era, al menos por ese día, el Noé del Placer. Era solo un humano, una parte gris que no tenía nada que ver con la batalla que se libraba entre el Conde del Milenio y los exorcistas. Un humano que buscaba entre la muchedumbre que ingresaba y salía de la estación, a esa persona por la cual estaba dispuesto a dar lo que fuera, con tal de pasar a su lado, al menos esas 24 horas prometidas.

El silbato de un tren retumbó, anunciando su partida. Otro tren, con el chirrido de sus frenos, anunciaba su llegada. El humo de una decena de calderas se difuminaba en volutas enormes y altas, en el cielo despejado y rojizo de Londres, conforme los pasos se acercaban.

Su historia comenzó en el campo de batalla, donde solo fue necesario un intercambio de miradas y un roce al atacarse, para que Cupido y el destino, encontraran divertido jugarles una mala pasada, disparando las flechas del amor directo en sus corazones. Lo siguiente que supieron, fue que a escondidas de los bandos a los que pertenecían, sus caminos se cruzaban fugaces. Las palabras siempre eran pocas, y dolorosas. Las caricias y los besos, intensos y reconfortantes, pero insuficientes.

Cuando el "quisiera pasar un día junto a ti", salió de los labios de uno de los dos, el otro respondió al instante "hagámoslo".

Y ahí estaban, de pie, de frente, sin estandartes que sostener.

-_Hola._ –Dijo Lavi.

-_Hola. _–Respondió Tyki.- _¿Qué tal el viaje?_

-_Bastante movido._ –El pelirrojo pasó una mano por su cuello, con la mirada fija en el suelo.- _Nos hemos detenido en Norwich más tiempo del esperado. Y casi no alcanzo el cambio de tren en Cambridge. _

-_¿Corriste detrás del tren para alcanzarlo? _–Preguntó Tyki, divertido con la imagen mental de un conejo saltando por las vías del tren.

-_¡Claro que no! _–Fue la respuesta instantánea de Lavi, cuyas mejillas rojas le delataban, porque eso fue justo lo que tuvo que hacer, y poco faltó para que no lo lograra.

-_Mentiroso._

Sujetándolo de la cintura, Tyki lo atrajo hacia si, inclinándose sobre sus labios y levantándole el mentón para que sus bocas acertaran a gusto en un beso largo, que esfumaba en sus ojos cerrados, la confusión, los nervios, y las dudas de la traición que cometían al encontrarse.

Solo era un día, sin ser un Noé o un exorcista. Solo eran dos personas amándose con arrebato, compartiendo las trivialidades que al iniciar la batalla definitiva, desaparecerían para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Quiero dedicar este one shot, a una fan enorme de la pareja Lucky [TykixLavi], a Luna_Mikk.

Este es el segundo año que realizo una pequeña colección de drabbles (que se darán cuenta o al menos eso creo, que de drabbles no tienen nada), con motivo del 14 de Febrero. Espero que disfruten de ellos, y si pueden, me dejen un rewiu para saberlo. Les agradezco enormemente el que me regalen unos minutos para leer las locuras de esta fujoshi, a quien se le revelaron algunas parejas, y teme no haberlo hecho como era debido.

Sobre los títulos, algunos no tienen relación con lo escrito, porque se basan en la canción que estaba escuchando al momento de mover los deditos sobre el teclado.

Siendo todo, me despido, dejándoles la lista de las 16 parejas, que quienes me conocen, me hicieron el favor y honor, de escoger (entre corchetes, después del título, coloco el nombre del grupo, en caso de que el titulo este basado en una canción):

**Meteor Shower **_[Owl City]_– _**Yamamoto x Gokudera **_(Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

**Guardian angel **_[The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus]_–_**Tyki x Lavi**_(-Man)

**Say Anything** _[Marianas Trench] _– _**Nowaki x Hiroki**_ (Junjou Romantica)

**It's raping time! **–_**Byakuran x Mukuro**_(Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

**Schokolade** –_**Yukio x Rin**_(Ao no Exorcist)

**Alligator Sky **_[Owl City feat. Shawn Chrystopher]_ _–__** Hiroto x Midorikawa**_(Inazuma Eleven / Inazuma Eleven GO)

**Grenade **_[Bruno Mars] _–_**Tanuma x Natsume**_(Natsume Yujin-Chou)

**Panther** –_**Lavi x Kanda**_(-Man)

**Cevapsiz Sorular **_[maNga] _– _**Shinonome x Yukimura**_ (Kirai ja Naikedo)

**Doux et Léger **–_**Yuta x Shun**_(Kimi to boku)

**Waiting **_[The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus]_ – _**Abe x Mihashi**_(Ookiku Furikabutte)

**Take me away **_[U-Kiss] _– _**Tohru x Natsuno**_(Shiki)

**Deliver me **_[Sarah Brightman & Enya] _– _**Kanba x Shouma**_(Mawaru Pinguin Drum)

**Celebration **–_**Nezumi x Sion**_(No. 6)

**Sweet & Sour **–_**Mookyul x Ewon**_(Totally Captivated)

**Steady** – _**Kotetsu x Barnaby**_ (Tiger and Bunny)

Las parejas de Mookyul x Ewon y Shinonome x Yukimura, las encontraran directamente en mi blog, cuyo link esta mi perfil.


	2. Panther: LavixKanda

**Panther**

* * *

><p>Visto de espaldas, era una hermosa dama.<p>

Cabello largo sujeto en una cola de caballo alta, esbelto, cintura realzada por el cinturón del traje de exorcista, cuyo largo y vuelo podía confundirse con el de un vestido. Hermosos dedos. Incluso su rostro tenía algo de andrógino con esos fieros ojos oscuros, y un perfil que debes en cuando, al sumergirse en sus pensamientos, se suavizaba.

Una pantera. A eso le recordaba. Tan peligroso, tan majestuosamente beldoso, y a la vez, tan encantadoramente tierno.

Sin quitarle la mirada de encima, del otro lado de la mesa que compartían en la biblioteca de la Orden Oscura, Lavi se preguntó si una pantera podría sonrojarse. Su respuesta fue un "tal vez, aunque dudo que pueda notarse con el pelaje". Empero, Yuu no tenía pelaje ¿no es así? Por lo que cabía la posibilidad de ver el rojo en sus mejillas ¿verdad?

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los labios del pelirrojo.

Bien. Tenía el objetivo. Ahora solo faltaba el medio para conseguirlo.

¿Qué podía sacarle los colores al malhumorado exorcista japonés? ¿Un beso? ¿Una declaración? ¿Un poema? ¿Qué podría ser?

-_Nee, Yuu._ -No hubo respuesta, así que tomó aire, e insistió.- _Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yuu, Yu…_

-_¡¿Qué quieres, conejo estúpido? _–Finalmente al espadachín se le agotó la paciencia, golpeando la mesa con los puños. Lo que fuera que Lavi tuviera que decirle, era mejor que lo dijera rápido, y lo dejara en paz, o se encargaría de que la línea Bookman desapareciera ahí mismo.

-_¿Qué crees que te avergüence mas? _-¿Qué clase de pregunta imbécil era esa?- _¿Qué te de un beso? ¿Qué te pida que seas mi Valentín? ¿O que simplemente te diga directo, lo hermoso eres, y cuanto te amo? _

Un aura oscura empezó a formarse a espaldas de Kanda, que despacio, fue desenfundando a Mugen.

-_Si querías morir, solo debías pedirlo, no rogarlo con tanta vehemencia._

-_¿Eh? _–Lavi esquivó por los pelos un embate que partió por la mitad la silla donde estaba sentado.-_ ¡Espera, Yuu! Hablaba en serio. ¡No tienes por qué enojarte! _–No era la mejor suplica que podía presentar, pero al menos era sincera.

-_¡Con tal ímpetu, ten por seguro que cumpliré tu deseo… _–El japonés se preparó para otro ataque, con la espada en alto.- _de ir al otro mundo! _

Sin embargo, antes de concretarlo, Lavi logró deshacerse de Mugen y empujarlo hacía la mesa, tendiéndolo en ella. Sorprendido, Kanda se olvidó de poner resistencia, y para cuando se dio cuenta, era demasiado tarde. Lavi tenía sus muñecas sujetas con una mano, mientras con la otra le tomaba del mentón y se apoderaba de sus labios en un beso hambriento, en el que dejaba al descubierto el sentimiento prohibido para los Bookman. Un sentimiento ardiente que arrastraba a Kanda, y lo hacía ceder a sus propios deseos.

-_Ya veo._ –Dijo Lavi al separarse unos centímetros, sonriendo perverso y triunfante al ver el rojo teñir sus mejillas.- _El beso en la práctica, era la respuesta. _–Se agachó sobre su oído, lamiéndolo, y obteniendo a cambio un gemido ahogado.-_ ¿Y qué pasa si te digo que, desde que te conocí, me enamoré de ti? _

El susurró que pretendió le diera paso a otras cuestiones, lo llevó directo a urgencias. Por lo visto, en la escala de vergüenza soportada por Kanda, las palabras, era lo mas alto, y sus consecuencias, las mas graves.

Lección aprendida. A la siguiente, lo atacaba sin hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

Este es el segundo año que realizo una pequeña colección de drabbles (que se darán cuenta o al menos eso creo, que de drabbles no tienen nada), con motivo del 14 de Febrero. Espero que disfruten de ellos, y si pueden, me dejen un rewiu para saberlo. Les agradezco enormemente el que me regalen unos minutos para leer las locuras de esta fujoshi, a quien se le revelaron algunas parejas, y teme no haberlo hecho como era debido.

Sobre los títulos, algunos no tienen relación con lo escrito, porque se basan en la canción que estaba escuchando al momento de mover los deditos sobre el teclado.

Siendo todo, me despido, dejándoles la lista de las 16 parejas, que quienes me conocen, me hicieron el favor y honor, de escoger (entre corchetes, después del título, coloco el nombre del grupo, en caso de que el titulo este basado en una canción):

**Meteor Shower **_[Owl City]_– _**Yamamoto x Gokudera **_(Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

**Guardian angel **_[The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus]_–_**Tyki x Lavi**_(-Man)

**Say Anything** _[Marianas Trench] _– _**Nowaki x Hiroki**_ (Junjou Romantica)

**It's raping time! **–_**Byakuran x Mukuro**_(Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)

**Schokolade** –_**Yukio x Rin**_(Ao no Exorcist)

**Alligator Sky **_[Owl City feat. Shawn Chrystopher]_ _–__** Hiroto x Midorikawa**_(Inazuma Eleven / Inazuma Eleven GO)

**Grenade **_[Bruno Mars] _–_**Tanuma x Natsume**_(Natsume Yujin-Chou)

**Panther** –_**Lavi x Kanda**_(-Man)

**Cevapsiz Sorular **_[maNga] _– _**Shinonome x Yukimura**_ (Kirai ja Naikedo)

**Doux et Léger **–_**Yuta x Shun**_(Kimi to boku)

**Waiting **_[The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus]_ – _**Abe x Mihashi**_(Ookiku Furikabutte)

**Take me away **_[U-Kiss] _– _**Tohru x Natsuno**_(Shiki)

**Deliver me **_[Sarah Brightman & Enya] _– _**Kanba x Shouma**_(Mawaru Pinguin Drum)

**Celebration **–_**Nezumi x Sion**_(No. 6)

**Sweet & Sour **–_**Mookyul x Ewon**_(Totally Captivated)

**Steady** – _**Kotetsu x Barnaby**_ (Tiger and Bunny)

Las parejas de Mookyul x Ewon y Shinonome x Yukimura, las encontraran directamente en mi blog, cuyo link esta mi perfil.


End file.
